


Bad things

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cocaine, Don't Like Don't Read, Drugs, Español | Spanish, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Infidelity, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Neck Kissing, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Revenge Sex, Roleswap, Russian Mafia, Sergei Nikiforov is Victor's brother, Sergei likes Yuri, Sexual Tension, Victor Nikiforov has a brother, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: [AU] La feliz y maravillosa vida de Yuri Plisetsky se ve repentinamente alterada cuando su cuñado llega a vivir a la misma casa donde habitan él y su prometido Victor Nikiforov.El atractivo y caprichoso Sergei, hermano menor de Victor, está dispuesto a lo que sea para conquistar a Yuri, o al menos, para llevárselo a la cama.





	Bad things

**Author's Note:**

> **Este one-shot está dedicado a mi hermano, quien me lo había pedido hace ya bastante tiempo y por fin puedo publicarlo. Debo hacer primero estas aclaraciones: esto se encuentra ambientado en el universo de mi long fic "Bratva" (un Victurio/PLOV de temática mafiosa).**
> 
> **Aquí también aparece un OC que cree para dicha historia. El OC en cuestión es el hermano menor de Victor, llamado Sergei Nikiforov, quien tiene 18 años y se trata de la versión joven de Vitya que todos conocemos. Así que podría decir que esto es como un doble Victurio/PLOV pero que gira más bien en torno a Yuri/Sergei. También se toca temas como el acoso sexual y el consumo de drogas ilícitas.**
> 
> **Historia inspirada en la canción "Bad Things" de Jace Everett, tema principal de la serie de vampiros "True Blood".**

Podría decir que mi vida al lado de Victor Nikiforov, uno de los más poderosos e influyentes empresarios de Rusia -y del mundo- era perfecta. Nunca imaginé que un hombre como él se iría fijar en mí pero hoy llevamos ya casi tres años como pareja formal y nos comprometimos hace pocos meses. Planeamos casarnos a fin de año, poco antes del cumpleaños número 30 de mi amado.

Mis amigos se sorprendieron cuando les conté que empecé a salir con Victor. Algunos sencillamente no lo pudieron creer y me tildaron de mentiroso, otros cuestionaron la diferencia de doce años entre nuestras edades, me dijeron cosas como que me tomaría como una conquista de turno o que yo no pasaría de ser un revolcón más para él. Los pocos que se alegraron conmigo fueron a los que decidí conservar como amigos pues los demás hablaban movidos por la envidia que sentían de mi suerte.

Pero al final nada me importó, yo decidí permanecer con Victor. Él me demostró ser un hombre maravilloso y me dí cuenta que estaba tan enamorado de mí como yo de él. A la par, me daba una vida repleta de lujos que nunca pensé tener. Me consideraba la persona más feliz y afortunada del universo, en verdad no podía sentirme más agradecido y querido.

Sin embargo, desde hace cuestión de medio año toda mi existencia se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno gracias a la persona más odiosa y molesta que he conocido en toda mi vida. Hablo de Sergei Nikiforov, el hermano menor de Victor, en otras palabras, mi estúpido cuñado.

No conocí a Sergei sino hasta que llegó a vivir a nuestra casa, bueno, en realidad esta vendría a ser más su casa que la mía. Como sea, yo no lo había visto hasta entonces, ya que él estudiaba en Suiza y no venía de visitas ni siquiera en vacaciones. Pero apenas se graduó, quiso volver a Rusia y obviamente Victor lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Al principio, ese chico me cayó muy bien y habíamos congeniado bastante, supuse era porque tenemos la misma edad -18 años- y lo encontré muy agradable. Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando lo vi; resultó ser la viva imagen de Victor, solo que una década más joven y en verdad los hubiera confundido de no ser por la mínima diferencia de estatura que existía entre ellos o porque Sergei lleva el cabello largo. Tenía que admitir que encontraba guapísimo y demasiado atractivo a mi cuñado, era algo así como una belleza andante.

Pero con el paso de los días, al tratarlo más, me dí cuenta que estaba frente a un chiquillo narcisista, caprichoso e inmaduro; diametralmente diferente a Victor, quien sí era un hombre y sobre todo, un caballero con todas las letras y en todos los sentidos.

—¡¡¡Ahhhh, Vitya!!! -gemía extasiado bajo su cuerpo, aferrándome a él mientras me embestía con fuerza y rapidez, llenándome por completo de él, haciéndome suyo una vez más-

Nuestra vida sexual era en verdad increíble y diría que conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvía cada vez mejor. Si bien yo era virgen cuando conocí a Victor, con él aprendí todo hasta convertirme en un amante ideal y podría decir que complacerlo en la cama era una de las cosas que siempre me produjo el mayor de los deleites.

—¡Ngh, gatito...ahhh! -solo podía sonreír feliz al escucharlo tan agitado y encendido con esa voz ronca y sensual murmurándome cosas al oído; no se trataba solo de sexo, era algo que iba más allá de la simple entrega carnal, nuestros sentimientos más puros y sinceros estaban involucrados y eso hacía que la intimidad fuera todavía más especial y exquisita-

Éramos el uno del otro en cuerpo y alma. No existía ningún otro hombre ante mis ojos y sabía que yo también era el único para él. Adoraba sus gemidos incontenibles cuando estaba al límite y mi cuerpo parecía estrujar su pene hasta llevarlo a un intenso orgasmo, haciéndolo venirse en mi interior, exactamente como ahora. Así también, mi querido Victor se esmeraba brindándome placer y satisfaciendo cada uno de mis deseos, era capaz de hacerme sentir como si estuviera en el paraíso.

En verdad todo era perfecto entre Victor y yo. Lo hubiera seguido siendo pero al infeliz de Sergei le dio por querer fastidiar nuestra relación solo un mero antojo de chiquillo malcriado. Al darse cuenta que no podría tenerme para él, no vio mejor manera de joderme la existencia e intentó arruinarlo todo. Me había declarado una guerra abierta y yo juré que me vengaría por todos los malos ratos que me había hecho pasar.

Sergei empezó a actuar distinto conmigo de un día al otro. Lo primero que noté fue la manera en la que me miraba, sentía que me veía de un modo extraño que me hacía sentir bastante incómodo. Poco después llegaron las insinuaciones verbales cuando nos quedábamos a solas.

—¿Por qué eres tan bonito, Yuri? -dijo de repente, sin que aquello tuviera el menor de los sentidos para mí-

—¿Es un cumplido o solo lo dices por fastidiar?

—Lo digo en serio -sonrió- Es más, creo que tus padres pusieron muchísimo empeño y devoción cuando te hicieron.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿no? ¡Ya deja de hablar tonterías! ¡Me tienes harto!

—Mmm solo trato de ser amable contigo -se encaminó hacia mí con una patética actitud seductora hasta que se acercó más de la cuenta, invadiendo mi espacio personal más de lo que podía permitírselo- Me gustas mucho, ¿sabes? No dejo de pensar en ti todo el día.

—¡Basta! -lo detuve tomándolo por los hombros al ver que intentaba acercarse aún más con claras intenciones de besarme- ¡No te quieras propasar conmigo, idiota!

—¿Cómo me pides eso, Yuri? Si es por tu culpa que estoy duro todo el día, exactamente como ahora. ¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo? -susurró-

—¡No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido de mierda! -le grité- ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación a ver porno y a echarte unas pajas si estás tan caliente?

—Me las echo todo el tiempo pensando en ti y créeme que ya no son suficientes -acabó acorralándome entre su cuerpo y una mesa que estaba allí- Podríamos pasarla tan bien juntos. ¿Qué dices? Él no vendrá hasta la noche, además, no tiene porque enterarse de nada.

—¡No puedo creer que me estés proponiendo algo tan bajo!

—¿Por qué no te conviertes mi amante también, gatito? -refutó sin mostrar un ápice de vergüenza, en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerme caer aprovechándose de su atractivo pero no pensaba darle el gusto y serle infiel a Victor- Será divertido. Te apuesto a que soy mil veces mejor que ese anciano impotente.

Sonreí de lado, me resultaba en verdad tan infantil su modo de actuar, más bien parecía que aún no superaba su etapa de adolescente hormonal. Me estaba conteniendo para no partirle la cara aunque al mismo tiempo, tenerlo tan cerca me provocaba algo que no entendía muy bien pero sabía que si me dejaba arrastrar, iba a jugarme en contra. Intenté mantenerme en mi postura digna e inquebrantable.

—¿Eso crees? Ja...no me hagas reír, Sergei. Un niñito como tú jamás podrá satisfacerme. ¡Nadie es mejor que Vitya! -afirmé más que seguro de mis palabras- Ahora déjame en paz porque te estás por ganar una patada en los huevos y también que te eche de cabeza con tu hermano.

Me largué de allí tan rápido como pude. Estaba temeroso de que me siguiera y por esa razón, me encerré en mi habitación bajo llave. Comenzaba a sentirme asfixiado y hastiado, también con cierto remordimiento porque me era inevitable sentirme atraído por Sergei. El muy cretino me gustaba, sobre todo físicamente, aunque sabía que en realidad era porque proyectaba a Victor en él. Pero a la par, lo odiaba porque me estaba poniendo en semejantes aprietos.

\---

Justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían empeorar, acabaron por complicarse apenas unos días después. Victor me comunicó que viajaría al exterior por cuestiones de negocios y que demoraría un par de días. Le rogué que me llevara con él pero no hubo caso; se negó a mi petición y eso me hizo enojar bastante.

—No tiene caso que me acompañes, gatito -me explicaba mientras terminaba de preparar su equipaje- Tengo una agenda muy apretada y te la pasarás encerrado y aburrido en el hotel. Prefiero que te quedes a cargo de todo en mi ausencia. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el fin de semana y sales un poco con Sergei? -propuso- Dijo que quería ir de compras, quiere renovar todo su guardarropas. Tú sabes de las mejores tiendas de la ciudad, pensé que tal vez podrías llevarlo. Apenas se está readaptando aquí y...--

—¡¡¡No quiero quedarme con tu estúpido hermano!!! -lo interrumpí nada más al escucharlo, no sabía cómo decirle que su sugerencia estaba fuera de discusión y que con eso solo me estaba empujando a la boca del lobo-

—¿Pero por qué? -preguntó y volteó a verme con extrañeza- ¿Por qué te refieres así a Sergei si él te aprecia tanto? Creí que podrían ser muy buenos amigos. ¿Acaso no te agrada como me dijiste al principio?

—No es eso -ni siquiera sabía qué iría a inventarle para zafar- Es solo que...no quiero estar sin ti tantos días -me acerqué a abrazarlo con fuerza, todo lo que deseaba era estar entre sus brazos y no salir de allí jamás, ese era el único lugar donde me podía sentir completamente seguro y protegido-

—Mmm...serán pocos días, amor -me tomó del rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo mire- Tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti pero es un caso excepcional. A mi vuelta nos tomaremos unas vacaciones tú y yo solos, ¿sí? -sonrió- ¿Querías ir a la playa, cierto? Te llevaré a la mejor de todas y vas a ver que te encantará.

—Está bien -respondí resignado, ya sabía que no habría modo de hacerle cambiar de parecer-

Me besó con ternura y se apartó para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba la caja fuerte, justo detrás de un cuadro, el cual descolgó y dejó a un lado. Lo vi introduciendo el código de seguridad y luego sacó unos cuantos fajos de billetes además de una caja de metal de color plata que no había visto antes.

—¿Qué es eso? -pregunté al tiempo que me aproximaba sigilosamente hasta él-

—Unas muestras.

—¿Muestras?

—Sí -abrió la dichosa caja de metal y cuando vi su contenido, pude entender a qué se refería- Su cotización en el mercado local es elevadísima.

—¿¡Vas a llevar eso al viaje, Vitya!?

—¡Claro que no! Esto es...--

—¡Espera! -lo interrumpí alarmado- ¿¡Acaso andas usando esa mierda!? -la sola idea de que lo estuviera haciendo me llenó de pánico-

—No, ¿cómo crees, gatito? ¿Alguna vez me has visto drogado? -sonrió- La regla de oro de este negocio es no caer en la propia trampa. Guardo esto solo porque se trata de un material de la más alta pureza -volvió todo a su lugar y cerró la caja fuerte de nuevo- Haz de cuenta que eso no está aquí y ya.

—Sí, mejor. En verdad detesto esas porquerías.

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Desde cuando Victor guardaba cocaína en nuestra habitación? Preferí ignorarlo y no darle vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, no pude evitar preguntarme en algún momento qué tipo de efectos tendría si llegara a experimentar con eso.

—No. Ni loco me acercaré a esa mierda -dije para mis adentros y acabé olvidando ese asunto por los siguientes días-

\---

Finalmente Victor se había ido de viaje y yo me quedé en la casa a solas con Sergei. Eso sí, intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no coincidir con él. Salía a pasear solo o a patinar por horas, iba a la biblioteca y visitaba a mi amiga Mila casi todos los días hasta que tuve que dejar de hacerlo porque el amargado de su novio Otabek -con quien ella vivía- comenzó a ponerse a celoso al encontrarme siempre allí cuando volvía de trabajar.

Me sentí ofendido y le dije Mila que tanto ella como su feo novio eran un par de idiotas. ¿En serio el muy estúpido creía que me podría fijar en esa vieja bruja? Ella y yo éramos como hermanos desde hace años y jamás la miré con otros ojos; además, ambos sabían acerca de mi orientación sexual. Me pareció ridículo y patético eso de los celos pero para evitar problemas, opté por no ir a verla más a su casa en un buen tiempo.

—¡Esto me pasa por no tener más amigos! -dije en voz alta al regresar a la casa completamente malhumorado-

Cuando fui hacia la sala me encontré con Sergei, quien estaba allí con sus videojuegos a todo volumen. Todo lo que quería era echarme en el sofá y ver televisión pero el otro estaba ocupando todo el espacio a la par que vociferaba cosas a la pantalla cada vez que perdía sus partidas.

—¡Genial! -rodé los ojos y suspiré con pesadez hasta que él se percató de mi presencia y pausó su juego-

—Hola, Yuri -sonrió- ¿Quieres que juguemos algo?

Por su estúpido tono de voz, fungiendo de galán seductor, entendí perfectamente que estaba hablando en doble sentido y a decir verdad, no estaba para tolerar sus tonterías.

—¡Piérdete, Sergei! No estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

Molesto como estaba, subí las escaleras con intenciones de dirigirme a mi habitación lo más rápido posible. No me dí cuenta que Sergei se había puesto de pie y que comenzó a perseguirme sin hacer ruido. Me agarró desprevenido a la mitad del pasillo, tomándome del brazo y haciéndome girar hacia él. Aquello me produjo un gran sobresalto, en especial por lo que vino después. Sin mediar palabras, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me besó con total alevosía y descaro.

En cuanto sentí su lengua en contacto con la mía, intenté separarme de él con brusquedad pero no pude hacerlo pues sus manos sostuvieron mi cabeza por un rato, evitando así que me alejara. Mientras forcejeaba con él, alcancé a morderle el labio inferior y recién allí me soltó.

—¡Hijo de puta! -grité para luego propinarle una fuerte bofetada y largarme de allí; corrí a la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave una vez más-

Quedé muy agitado, traspirando frío e incluso temblando. No sabía si era por miedo, rabia o indignación; Sergei había llegado demasiado lejos esta vez y fue que empecé a sentirme en peligro. Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto durante horas y no conseguía tranquilizarme. Pensé incluso en llamar a Victor y contarle todo pero no me atreví, después de todo, él estaba en un viaje de negocios en el exterior y no quería molestarlo ni alterarlo.

Una enorme desesperación me invadía y no tenía idea de lo que iría a hacer para librarme de los acosos de Sergei. Me sentía angustiado y nervioso, no quería volver a salir de la habitación porque temía que ese idiota intentara de nuevo alguna cosa.

Sentí una imperiosa y repentina necesidad de alcohol para tratar de calmarme pero no quería correr riesgos al abandonar el dormitorio así que tomé mi celular y marqué a uno de mis guardaespaldas de confianza llamado Alexey. Le encargué que me subiera al menos un par de botellas de vodka. Lo más razonable hubiera sido que se lo pidiera a alguien del servicio dentro de la casa pero no lo consideré conveniente. Sergei era muy capaz de interferir y usar eso como excusa para venir hasta aquí.

Minutos después, llamaron a mi puerta y supe que era mi custodio. En cuanto me vio, pudo notar mi estado de alteración que lo dejó bastante intrigado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? -preguntó-

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡Dame eso! -exigí y yo mismo le arrebaté las botellas que traía- Ya puedes irte.

—Como diga.

Volví a encerrarme y allí mismo comencé a beber. Lo hice directo de la botella a grandes tragos y bastaron pocos minutos para que tuviera una sensación de tranquilidad. Ya no me sentía tan alterado y esperaba poder dormir pronto, necesitaba desconectarme de la realidad cuanto antes. La sensación de ardor en mi garganta ya no me molestaba.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos ya casi había vaciado una de las botellas. El alcohol me produjo mucho calor, así que me despojé de mi camisa junto con mi pantalón para quedarme solo con la ropa interior puesta. Rato después, me puse de pie para ir por la otra botella y continuar mi ronda de tragos en solitario. Al levantarme, me sentí mareado y no pude caminar con normalidad. No esperé embriagarme tan pronto. Fue que tuve la peor idea de mi vida, sin imaginar las consecuencias que luego podía traerme semejante tontería.

Recordé aquellas muestras de cocaína que Victor tenía guardadas y las fui a sacar de la caja fuerte. Tomé dos dosis y me dio por experimentar con eso. Las distribuí sobre un espejo y luego inhalé ese par de líneas. Pensé que iba a desmayarme en ese momento, era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante y no sabía muy bien qué efectos tendría sobre mí.

Fui a sentarme al borde de la cama y permanecí allí por un buen rato tratando de calmarme un poco; me sentía asustado y también algo ido, mi mente parecía no estar allí. De repente, comencé a tener una sensación horrible de calor que me sofocaba, me faltaba el aire estando allí encerrado, por lo que empecé a respirar con dificultad y quería salir con urgencia con allí. Quería correr y gritar, estaba alterado de nuevo pero no por las razones de antes sino porque ahora me sentía con una extraña sensación de euforia.

Salí con prisa de mi habitación y al ir por los pasillos me sentía aún más mareado. Había chocado con unos muebles y caminaba de forma errática, quería pedir auxilio pero no me salía la voz. La desesperación comenzó a invadirme cuando escuché unos pasos que aparentemente venían hacia mí, me daba la impresión de que estaba siendo perseguido por alguien que me quería lastimar.

Para entonces, los efectos de la droga llegaron a su punto máximo en mi organismo. Mi estado de alteración mental era tal que acabé cayendo al piso en medio del corredor mientras lloraba y clamaba por ayuda como un desesperado. Decía puras incoherencias y pedía que no me mataran, quería arrastrarme pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

—¡¡¡Victor, ayúdame!!! -pedí de nuevo y ahí fue que mis gritos alertaron a Sergei, quien de inmediato salió de su habitación con intenciones de ir a ver qué sucedía pero al verme echado en el pasillo, se sobresaltó y vino corriendo en mi auxilio-

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué tienes? -llegó hasta mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie; pudo notar que me encontraba totalmente alterado y que temblaba-

—No dejes que se me acerque, por favor -supliqué aferrándome a él- Quiere matarme, me estuvo vigilando desde la ventana y se metió a mi habitación, me está persiguiendo con un cuchillo. ¡¡¡No dejes que me haga daño!!!

—Yuri...espera... -me separó un poco de él y quedó viéndome con total extrañeza- ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del tipo que está ahí detrás de las cortinas -señalé hacia una de las ventanas- Me estaba amenazando y persiguiendo para asesinarme.

—Pero no hay nadie ahí -tomó mi mano y me encaminó hacia donde le mostré- ¿Acaso estabas bebiendo?

—¡¡¡Está ahí!!! -volví a gritar- ¡Ten cuidado, Victor!

—¿Victor? -murmuró y me observó de reojo, ahí entendió que yo más que ebrio estaba drogado y teniendo algún tipo de alucinación-

Sergei abrió las cortinas para intentar tranquilizarme y convencerme de que no había nadie viéndome desde la ventaba como se lo había asegurado. Pero aún así, yo no me convencía del todo, ese temor inusitado que experimentaba seguía latente y no quería quedarme solo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ya pasó, gatito -aseguró él y me abrazó otra vez- Nadie te va a lastimar mientras estés conmigo. Te lo prometo.

—No vuelvas a irte, por favor -susurré correspondiendo a su abrazo, estaba convencido de que se trataba de Victor, más aún porque Sergei había amarrado su cabellera y daba la impresión de lo traía corto- Llévame contigo si viajas de nuevo, no quiero quedarme solo en casa.

—Prometo que no volveré a dejarte solo, amor -besó mi frente y con eso consiguió que me sosegara por fin- Ahora vamos a la habitación, necesitas relajarte un poco.

Asentí y me dejé conducir por Sergei. No me dí cuenta que me llevó a su habitación en lugar de la mía y una vez que estuvimos ahí, cerró la puerta con llave. Levanté la mirada hacia mi cuñado pero mis ojos no conseguían enfocarlo del todo bien, ya no experimentaba aquel miedo irracional como hacía unos minutos atrás. Creía que me encontraba con Victor pero igual me sentía algo extraño y entonces al tratar de dar unos pasos me puse a tambalear, mi organismo seguía resintiendo los efectos de la cocaína aunque ya la sensación de euforia también se había ido para dar paso a una de mucho vértigo.

Sergei me sostuvo antes de que fuera a parar al piso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza a causa del mareo que experimentaba y lo abracé, no quería que Vitya se apartara de mí ni un solo instante. Sus brazos también me rodearon y estuvimos así, abrazados sin decir nada por al menos un par de minutos.

—¿Quieres recostarte? -me preguntó al oído y con lentitud sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi cuello para dejar breves pero muy provocativos besos que me hicieron erizar la piel-

—Ngh... -un jadeo escapó de mi boca y no fui capaz de responder a su pregunta, él siguió besándome de ese modo hasta que sus dientes también se involucraron en el juego, dándome pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y a la par, sus manos fueron descendiendo por mi espalda acariciándola con suavidad hasta llegar a mis caderas-

Nuestros cuerpos quedaron unidos y él no se hizo esperar más, se apoderó de mi boca con un beso voraz y apasionado que consiguió encenderme enseguida. Entreabrí los labios para dar acceso a su lengua que buscó la mía y consiguió dominarla con rapidez. Ese contacto húmedo y cálido me estaba excitando demasiado, tanto que mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar.

Él lo notó y con toda premeditación dirigió sus manos hasta mi trasero, así presionó su pelvis contra mi intimidad pudiendo comprobar la erección que se ocultaba bajo mi bóxer. Yo jadeaba pegado a la boca ajena cada vez que su bragueta me rozaba, estaba enloqueciendo y tenía ganas de ir por más.

—Quiero hacer cosas muy malas contigo, gatito -susurró y sin que lo viera venir, me dio una nalgada que hizo me sobresaltara, su lado salvaje iba aflorando-

Fijé mi mirada en su rostro y lo vi sonreír de lado, con ese dejo de malicia que conseguía hacerme perder el raciocinio en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a besar mis hombros y mi cuello, entonces condujo su mano derecha hacia mi sexo, tocándolo por encima de la tela que ya estaba algo mojada a causa de mi éxtasis. Parecía que mis piernas iban a colapsar en ese instante y él al percatarse, sugirió que fuéramos a la cama. También se le ocurrió algo más y yo no opuse resistencia alguna.

No era la primera vez que hacíamos algo así, por lo que no me llamó la atención en lo absoluto. Sin duda, ese era un juego muy propio de Victor que yo también disfrutaba muchísimo. Allí me encontraba desnudo y excitado, justo en medio de la cama recostado sobre mi espalda, con los vendados y las manos amarradas con un cinturón a la cabecera. Pensé que sería una sesión de sexo desenfrenado con matices sadomasoquistas, donde llegaría a mi límite y suplicaría por más. Ese era el modo en el que Victor solía proceder cuando nos sumergíamos en esas prácticas pero esta vez, algo fue distinto.

Pude escuchar y percibir cuando se quitó la ropa para después meterse a la cama también. Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas, las cuales separó para tomar posición en medio de ellas; con toques delicados y suaves sus dedos recorrían mis muslos subiendo de a poco hasta alcanzar mis caderas hasta que sus labios tomaron el reemplazo.

De esa manera, recorría mi abdomen y yo me excitaba más y más, me removía inquieto al sentir su boca en las cercanías de mi sexo que se erguía más y expulsaba gotas de presemen, las cuales se deslizaban lentamente por la extensión. Podía escuchar los sonidos que él hacía al besar mi piel y también podía sentir los trazos húmedos de su saliva que dejaba al lamer.

—¡Ah...Vitya, por favor! -susurré ansioso y algo agitado, meciendo mi cadera para acercar mi pene a su boca, lo necesitaba con suma urgencia pues no iba a conseguir contenerme más tiempo-

Pensé que se pondría a jugar más y que no me daría el gusto tan rápido. Esa era su táctica usual hasta que le rogara pero de nuevo, el panorama cambió radicalmente. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi intimidad, subiendo desde la base hasta el glande que se veía bastante enrojecido e hinchado para entonces, donde dio unas primeras succiones exquisitas.

Enseguida mi espalda se arqueó y me estaba casi retorciendo al sentir cómo me introducía en su boca poco a poco. Era yo quien elevaba mis caderas para hundirme en su cavidad con mayor rapidez hasta que sentí su respiración chocar contra mi pubis y sus labios alcanzar mis testículos. Estaba todo dentro de su boca y su garganta hacía una extraña presión en mi falo.

—¡Dios...ngh! -comencé a gemir sin pudor alguno cuando iniciaron las succiones una y otra vez-

Me encontraba gozando por demás complacido y no podía evitar moverme con violencia, penetraba su boca con fuerza hasta hundirme por completo allí y mientras hacía eso, él también había empezado a masturbarse frenéticamente.

—Vitya, te quiero en mí. ¡Penétrame ya!

—Pero no estás listo.

—Sí, lo estoy -le aseguré, en realidad sí estaba algo preparado luego de haberme estado autosatisfaciendo en su ausencia pero eso no se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando lo tenía en mi interior-

Él colocó una almohada bajo mis caderas de modo a dejarme más elevado y poder penetrarme mejor. Flexionó mis piernas para dejarme más expuesto y colocó su miembro lubricándome con los fluidos que de él emanaban junto con un poco de su saliva.

Y entonces comenzó a entrar en mí de a poco, lo hacía de una manera tan lenta, deliciosa y gentil que no podíamos evitar gemir al mismo tiempo. Se sentía demasiado bien tenerlo en mí, antes que él lo hiciera, yo mismo me movía de atrás para adelante y luego en círculos, apretándolo con mi cuerpo y arrancándole unos excitantes jadeos.

Cuando por fin estuvo en mi interior y nuestros cuerpos se hallaron unidos, las embestidas se hicieron rápidas y certeras, sin embargo, parecía que era yo quien llevaba el dominio de la situación a esas alturas, aún cuando tenía ciertas limitaciones pero deseaba que se viniera en mi interior y que me llenara con su esencia.

—Más...así...fóllame más... -le pedía como si estuviera hambriento y desesperado-

—Ngh...ahhhh...Yuri... -lo escuchaba y sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo increíble pero en ese instante, salió de mí produciéndome una tremenda frustración que me hizo reclamarle con un tono que denotaba mi ira-

—¿¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo!?

—Es mi turno -respondió y se acomodó con rapidez sobre mi pelvis para luego tomar mi miembro y empezar a penetrarse a sí mismo con él, dejándose caer hasta que metérselo entero-

Mi molestia se disipó ahí mismo, su interior apretaba mi falo y se sentía maravilloso. Ambos nos movíamos a un ritmo imparable y vertiginoso, intercambiando quejidos y besos apasionados. Él ni siquiera necesitó masturbarse ya, el roce de mi abdomen contra el suyo bastó para estimularlo hasta hacerlo venirse. Había eyaculado tanto que pude sentir su semen por todas partes.

La sensación me resultó tan erótica y lasciva que ya no logré retardar más mi orgasmo. Al final, fui yo quien acabó llenándole en su interior y sus jadeos de placer me hacían saber que le había gustado mucho. Terminamos rendidos, él echado sobre mi cuerpo y yo intentando recobrar el aliento.

—¡Libérame ya! -le pedí por fin, estaba cansado de estar en esa posición- Casi no siento mis brazos.

Ya había recuperado mi pleno estado de consciencia, los efectos de la droga casi ya se habían ido para entonces. Sentí que aflojaba y desamarraba las ataduras, por fin logré mover mis manos y yo mismo saqué la venda que me cubría los ojos.

Iba a decir algo cuando me percaté de que estaba en compañía de Sergei y no de Victor como pensé todo el maldito tiempo. Él me veía con total cinismo y una sonrisa ladina, entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. No tenía palabras para expresar la indignación que sentía en ese momento.

—Hola, gatito -dijo como si nada e intentó acercarse a besarme pero lo empujé de inmediato y me aparté haciéndome a un lado- ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo, infeliz!? -respondí enojado, todo lo que quería era agarrarlo a golpes hasta desfigurar su lindo rostro- ¡¡¡Te aprovechaste de mí!!!

—¡Claro que no! -replicó- Lo consentiste todo, no te quieras hacer el inocente ahora. ¿Qué crees que dirá Victor cuando sepa que le fuiste infiel?

—¡No era consciente de mis actos, imbécil! ¡Estaba drogado!

—¡Pero qué oportuno! ¿Y piensas que él se va a tragar ese cuento?

Me levanté de la cama tan pronto como pude, no concebía lo que estaba ocurriendo y sabía que estaba metido en un gravísimo problema.

—¡No puedes ser tan hijo de puta, Sergei!

—Te aseguro que sí puedo.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Fastidiarte, por supuesto.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me odies de esa manera y quieras perjudicar mi relación con Victor?

—No te odio, Yuri. Al contrario, solo te quiero para mí. ¿Sabes que podría hacer que mi hermano te deje por otro hombre? Conozco a un tipo muy atractivo que gusta de él desde hace muchos años y estoy seguro que Victor caería enseguida como el idiota que es.

—No te atrevas, infeliz. ¡Victor es solo mío!

—Lo será hasta que yo así lo decida -aseveró- Además si en verdad lo amaras tanto como dices, nunca te hubieras ido a la cama conmigo. Ahora me están dando muchas ganas de repetir.

—¡Jódete, Sergei! Jamás volveré a acostarme contigo. Eres el sujeto más repulsivo que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¡Lo único que me provocas es asco!

—¿Tanto asco que todo lo que querías era te follara más duro? Tú mismo lo pediste, ¿recuerdas?

—¡¡¡Porque pensé que eras Victor!!!

—¿Entonces es así como follas con mi hermano? ¡Con razón está loco por ti! Pero aún así, no tendrá piedad en pegarte un tiro en la cabeza cuando sepa que te metiste a mi cama.

Me volví hacia él y cambié esa expresión de molestia que llevaba en el rostro, intentando sobreponerme a la rabia que sentía. No tenía caso discutir con Sergei ni llevarle la contraria porque era yo quien llevaba todas las de perder al fin de cuentas.

—Supongo que tienes razón -suspiré y regresé a la cama, dejándome caer pesadamente a su lado- Lo siento, no tomes en cuenta mis palabras de hace rato. Solo estaba asustado pero lo acabo de recordar todo.

—Así está mejor -giró en la cama hasta colocarse sobre mi cuerpo y quedar viéndome con cierta ternura, o al menos, eso fue lo que percibí- Quiero que me dejes conquistarte, Yuri -susurró y luego me besó con suavidad- Quiero demostrarte que soy mucho mejor que Victor en todos los sentidos, quiero que te enamores de mí. ¿Me darías esa oportunidad?

—Claro -respondí de inmediato, con una voz de completa sumisión como si creyera en sus estúpidas palabras- Lo haré pero con una condición.

—¡La que tú quieras! Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para tenerte conmigo -en serio estaba muy ilusionado-

—Quiero lo hagamos otra vez. Fue algo increíble y quiero repetirlo pero esta vez, al revés.

—¿Al revés?

—Sí, déjame amarrar tus manos y vendar tus ojos -lo abracé y empecé a besarle el cuello de un modo tan sugestivo que lo hice estremecerse- Quiero ser tu dominante y que te entregues a mí. ¿Aceptas?

—¡Sí! -sus ojos se iluminaron, en verdad estaba emocionado con la idea que se me había ocurrido- Puedes hacerlo. Amárrame y fóllame como quieras, gatito.

Rato después, tenía al muy idiota tal y como quería. Lo dejé inmovilizado y cubrí sus ojos, exactamente como él lo hizo antes conmigo. Lo tenía indefenso y a mi merced, por lo que no iba a desaprovechar esa chance para vengarme.

Pocos minutos bastaron para conseguir que se excitara por completo y entonces vi una magnífica oportunidad de tomarme la tan anhelada revancha.

—Ya vengo -le dije- Traeré algo que tengo en la otra habitación y sé que te encantará.

—Entiendo. Ya le tomaste el gusto al sexo bajo los efectos de la cocaína, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo verás.

Tal y como se lo anuncié, regresé y efectivamente traje conmigo unas dosis de la droga. Hice que Sergei inhalara un poco, el resto se la eché en su erección y me puse a masturbarlo un poco. Así iniciaba mi plan de venganza.

—Siento mi pene muy duro y caliente. ¿Qué me pusiste? -se lo escuchaba agitado y desesperado, en verdad su miembro estaba muy erecto y tieso- ¡Mierda! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! -respondí con inocencia- Estás muy caliente, eso es todo.

—Yuri, por favor -temblaba y suplicaba como si estuviera desahuciado- Usa tus manos o tu boca, no lo soporto más.

Por supuesto, no lo iba a hacer. Lo iba a dejar sufriendo un poco más en represalia a lo que había hecho conmigo, para que le quedara claro con quién se estaba metiendo. Salí de la habitación y lo dejé allí mientras los efectos del estupefaciente llegaban a su clímax.

Para ese entonces, yo de lo más tranquilo fui a tomar un baño y me cambié de ropa. Podía escuchar a Sergei gritando y llamándome para que lo socorriera, solo que a mí ya se me habían ido todas las ganas de tener sexo.

Así también, era evidente que no lo iba a dejar de esa manera y menos al saber que esa erección no se le bajaría en varias horas. Quizás fue un poco cruel de mi parte aplicarle cocaína en su intimidad sabiendo que eso le produciría priapismo, pero no estaba para nada arrepentido.

—¡¡¡Yuri, Yuri!!! -seguía vociferando, aunque ya más bien parecía como si estuviera llorando-

Cuando pensé que ya había tenido suficiente, tomé el celular para pedirle a mi custodio de confianza que requería su presencia. Él se presentó en mi habitación y pudo escuchar el escándalo de Sergei en la habitación contigua, con un semblante de espanto me preguntó qué estaba sucediendo allí.

—Sin rodeos, a ti te gusta mi cuñado, ¿verdad? He notado que le echas miraditas todo el tiempo.

—¿¡Eh!? -quedó desconcertado ante mi pregunta y noté que se ruborizó un poco-

—Te follarías a Sergei si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿sí o no?

—Sí -admitió- El joven Nikiforov es un chico muy atractivo y...--

—¡Excelente! -sonreí- Ve a la habitación de al lado y fóllatelo como se te antoje. De lo contrario, va a seguir así durante horas y ya tengo ganas de dormir.

—¿Qué está diciendo, señor? -preguntó alarmado al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle, al parecer no creía que se lo estuviera diciendo en serio-

—¿En verdad lo tengo que repetir? Ese imbécil parece estar en celo y necesita que se lo cojan la perra que es, ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta. Pero si no eres capaz de cumplir con esa orden, lárgate. Supongo que alguno de tus compañeros va a querer hacerlo...--

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Yo lo haré con mucho gusto.

—Bien, solo no hables ni le saques la venda que tiene en los ojos. Déjalo agotado y cuando termines, suelta sus manos y vete -se lo indiqué con total calma- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie y mañana tendrás una interesante gratificación monetaria.

—Como usted ordene, señor -sonrió con una expresión de felicidad, como si acabara de ganarse la lotería-

El guardaespaldas se retiró de mi habitación y no pude sino sonreír por lo que había hecho. Unos cinco minutos, Sergei dejó de gritar y supe entonces que iba a poder dormirme tranquilo por fin. 

Después de todo, encontré la solución más adecuada y nadie recordaría ya aquellos deslices al día siguiente. Ahora ya solo esperaba el regreso de Victor para pedirle, o más bien exigirle, que nos vayamos juntos de vacaciones como lo había prometido.

**FIN**


End file.
